Sentimientos Inesperados ¿Amor o Amistad?
by Tohko
Summary: Es una historia de amor entre Jun Misugi y Nanako, una joven con un pasado algo triste, que Jun le ayudo a superar, ella quiere recompensarle, pero lo que no se imagina es que acabaría enamorandose de él.
1. Chapter 1

SENTIMIENTOS INESPERADOS ¿AMOR O AMISTAD?

Cap 1

Nanako estaba llorando mientras paseaba por una calle solitaria, pensaba en los días dificiles que la esperaban, tan solo acababa de empezar, sabía que tenía que ser fuerte, tanto por ella como por su familia. Hacía tan solo una semana que a su padre le habían diagnosticado cáncer, le habían ingresado por un dolor en el vientre, en un principio dijeron que podrían ser quistes en el hígado, pero las pruebas definitivas, habían dado cáncer.

Ella ese día había ido a pasear, necesitaba airearse, desperjarse del ambiente del hospital, había salido sola, su hermana y su madre se habían quedado con su padre. Después de un rato, se sentó en un banco, estaba anocheciendo pero a ella no le importó, es más le gustó, por que podría mirar al cierlo y ver las estrellas. A su lado se sentó un chico, ella le observó un momento, debía tener como 19 o 20 años, era alto medía cerca de 1'80, era bastante atractivo.

De pronto, él la miró y empezó a hablarla:  
- Hola, hace una noche muy fría hoy verdad?  
- Si  
- Es una pena que no se vean mejor las estrellas  
- Si, pero es por la contaminación  
- Estas muy sola aquí, y a anochecido puedes encontrarte con algún depravado. No tienes nadie que te acompañe?  
- Si, están ahí arriva (señaló el hospital general)  
- Yo también vengo al hospital  
- Ah ! Bueno he de irme me están esperando.  
- Ok, ya nos veremos  
- Si, ya nos veremos (esta frase, la dijo por decir algo ya que lo más probable es que no se volvieran a ver)

Nanako subió a la habitación a por sus cosas, el chico tenía razón ya era tarde, y el horario de visitas estaba a punto de acabarse, debían volver a casa.  
A la mañana siguiente, ella no iría al hospital, iría solo su hermana, ya que al ser entre semana debían turnarse entre su heramana, su madre y ella para acompañar a su padre. Entre las tres habían decidido que días debía ir cada una, y a Nanako le tocaban los lunes, miercoles y viernes y alguna tarde el fin de semana. Pero mañana aunque era lunes, su hermana iba a ir, por que su madre no podía, y ella iría por la tarde como habían estipulado.  
A eso de las siete volvió a dar un paseo por las inmediaciones del hospital, se volvió a sentar en el banco del otro día, pero el chico no apareció. Nanako se encontro preguntándose a si misma por que esperaba verle por allí y de momento no encontró explicación, así que volvió a su habitación a por sus cosas, y se volvió a casa.

Mientras volvía a casa en el tren, se dio cuenta de los motivos que tenía para querer volver a ese chico, era por que se parecía a Takeru, un buen amigo de la infancia, con quien había compartido muy buenos momentos. Pensó que en aquel momento tan duro que estaba pasando, necesitaría alguien con quien hablar. Pero esa idea se le fue rápidamente, ya que le resultaba dificil reconocer, que al igual que otras personas, podía necesitar a alguien en quien apoyarse.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Ya era viernes, había pasado otra semana más en su vida, el tiempo era lento, más aún en un hospital, ya era media mañana, faltaba poco para que le trajeran la comida a su padre, estaba mirando por la ventana, a través de ella veía una de las cosas que más odiaba, una via con un montón de tráfico rodado, y contaminando el aire. Era la imagen de una ciudad industrial, no había nada en ella que le llamara la atención, prefería sitios tranquilos, alejados de la ciudad, cerca del monte fuji. La llegada de la comida despertó a Nanako de sus pensamientos, y la trajo de nuevo al mundo real.

- A ver que hay de comer?  
- Eso, a ver que me traen de comer  
- Pues hay verduras, y tako yaki, muy rico todo.  
- No se yo, esto de comer sin sal, es un suplicio.  
- Qué exagerado, si tiene muy buena pinta, y te lo tienes que comer todo.  
- Uffff! ( cara de desagrado), haré un esfuerzo.

Al terminar de comer, su padre se acosto para descansar, el día había sido extenuante, y Nanako aprovecho para dar un paseo por la planta de medicina interna. Dando un paseo pasó por una sala, que era donde se realizaban los electrocardiogramas, se llevó una sorpresa, ante ella estaba el chico con el que había hablado la semana anterior, estaba sentado en una camilla mientras esperaba a que una enfermera le atendiera, a su lado había una niña de unos 6 años de edad. Él la miró, la saludó con una sonrilla y la invitó a pasar, ella dudo pero al final se acercó.

- Hola!  
- Hola! Nos volvemos a ver.  
- Hola! ( saludó la pequeña), me llamó Kyoko, también vienes a ver a Harumi?  
- No, estoy acompañando a un familiar, que esta en esta planta.   
- Ah, y qué tal está?  
- Bien, ahí va.  
Nanako estaba algo incomoda, se preguntaba por que necesitaría ese chico un electrocardiograma, si estaba enfermo, o quizás sólo se trataba de un chequeo habitual. Quería preguntar, pero no quiso se indiscreta.

- Perdona, te importaría quedarte con él, un momento, he de ir a buscar al doctor.  
- Eh, claro, no se preocupe, yo que me quedó con él.  
- Qué tal esta tu familiar?  
- Bien supongo, dentro de lo que cabe.  
- No te preocupes seguro que se recupera.  
- Eso, espero.

Estuvieron un rato sin decirse nada, la única que hablaba era Kyoko, era una niña bastante inquieta, aunque con bastante temperamento para la edad que tenía, y bastante curiosa. La enfermera volvió enseguida acompañada del médico.

- Gracias por hacerles compañía  
- De nada, ahora me tengo que ir, encantada de hablar contigo Kyoko. 

Tras salir ella, la puerta se cerro.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3

- Kyoko quieres ir con la señorita Yamamoto, por favor  
- Si Jun  
Cuando la Srta. Yamamoto y Kyoko hubieron salido, el doctor procedió a practicarle otro electrocardiograma.  
- ¿Y bien doctor¿Dígame que sucede?  
- Bien, Jun, tu lesión cardiaca sigue siendo grave. Me temo que el fútbol es un deporto demasiado duro y extenuante, si sigues practicándolo tu corazón no aguantará el esfuerzo.  
- Me esta diciendo que tengo que abandonar el fútbol, eso no puede ser doctor.  
- Me temo Jun, que sí.  
- Ni si quiera puedo jugar, aunque sea solo unos minutos, por favor doctor dígame que puedo jugar aunque solo sea unos minutos.  
- Esta bien Jun, pero debes tener cuidado. Yo hablaré con tus padres, pero debes prometerme que en cuanto notes cansancio pedirás que te sustituyan y te irás al banquillo.  
- Se lo prometo. 

Nanako volvió a la habitación, su padre seguía durmiendo. Se puso a leer "International Style: Kenzo Tange", estaba de lo más interesante, siempre le gustó la arquitectura, además del cine, la literatura, o los deportes. Estaba absorta leyendo, cuando de repente se dio cuenta que no había pasado de la misma pagina durante más o menos 30 minutos; no es que la lectura de esa pagina fuera muy interesante ya que era una pagina con ilustraciones de las obras de Kenzo Tange.  
Su padre se despertó de repente, trasladándola al planeta tierra, al rato la enfermera trajo la merienda, unas horas después tenía que irse, al día siguiente tenía clase y debía madrugar.

Nanako   
El día se ha pasado volando, dentro de poco será otra vez de noche. ¿Quién será ese chico, y por que estaba en el hospital, estará enfermo?. No puede ser, debe tener más o menos mi edad, parece un chico sano. ¿Sera que le pasa algo a Kyoko, espero que no, esa niña me ha caído muy bien. En realidad no le deseo a nadie estar enfermo.

Los días, las semanas, los meses fueron pasando, Nanako seguía con su vida normal, bueno relativamente normal pensaba ella, intentaba no pensar mucho las cosas, no quería comerse la cabeza, quería ser fuerte, pero a veces le daban bajones emocionales y se les escapaban las lágrimas, su padre cada vez estaba peor, la casa se le venía encima, su mundo se estaba viniendo abajo poco a poco. Igual que el cáncer acababa con su padre. Ahora iba todos los días al hospital, había abandonado definitivamente las clases; es curioso que su único consuelo, su único momento de paz, era cuando disfrutaba de la compañía de Jun. Por fin sabía su nombre, él la consolaba, la animaba a seguir luchando, a no darse por vencida, a pensar en el futuro.

En este momento en el que venían a su cabeza todos estos pensamientos recordó los meses anteriores, recordó el día que lo conoció, el día que le vio con Kyoko. Se dio cuenta de que todos los días había salido a pasear a la misma hora, y por los mismos sitios, con la esperanza de verle, de verse reflejada en sus ojos, en ellos encontraba cariño y comprensión, parecía que leía sus pensamientos.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

Mientras miraba por la ventana del pasillo, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, alguien se acerco sin que ella lo notara, se quedó mirándola, su expresión era de ternura y comprensión, se mantuvo en silencio junto a ella. De repente ella sintió como si alguien estuviera a su lado, se dio la vuelta y le vio.

- Hola, Toma este pañuelo  
- Gracias!  
- No me gusta que llores, hay muchas cosas por las que sonreír, aunque no lo parezca. ¿Qué tal esta tu padre?  
- Ahora dormido, pero como supiste que estaría aquí.  
- Pregunté a Harumi, en que habitación estaba tu padre, hacía tiempo que no te veía, quería saber como estabas.  
- Muchas Gracias! La verdad es que estoy mal, a mi padre le han subido las dosis de morfina, me siento tan impotente, no puedo hacer nada por él.  
- En eso te equivocas. Cuando alguien esta enfermo, lo que más necesita es compañía, la compañía de alguien que le aprecie, que le haga sentir bien, que comparta con él sus aficiones. Esas cosas le animan, y le dan ganas de luchar.  
- ¿De verdad crees que eso es suficiente?. Parece que hablas por experiencia propia.  
- Creo que eso es suficiente, por que supongo que tu padre no quiere verte triste, si no feliz con lo que haces, y viendo que le apoyas en todas sus decisiones por insignificantes que sean. Tienes esperanza y eso es lo importante.  
- ¿De verdad lo crees Jun?. ( Él asintió con una sonrisa). Sabes, creo que aquellos días no hubieran sido tan llevaderos si no os hubiera conocido a ti ni a Kyoko, sois una grata compañía. Muchas gracias por tu amistad; Jun en el momento en que necesites ayuda para lo que sea, no dudes en contar conmigo.

Por desgracia, la paz, la tranquilidad, y sobre todo la esperanza no duraron mucho tiempo. El padre de Nanako entró en crisis, falleció sin dolor, sin sufrir; el doctor se lo comunicó a su esposa e hijas. Nanako, su hermana y su madre enterraron a su padre en Sapporo de donde era originario, tardaron un tiempo en volver a Tokyo.

Como su madre no quería volver a Tokyo, Nanako se inscribió en el colegio Furano, que también tenía un equipo de fútbol, allí empezó a interesarse por este deporte.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

Sapporo era una ciudad relativamente industrial, no era tan grande como Tokyo, era famosa por sus festivales de invierno. A Nanako no le costó adaptarse a la ciudad, en ella encontró nuevas ilusiones, como el patinaje artistico o el futbol.

En su colegio el Furano había un equipo de futbol que llevaba el mismo nombre del colegio, su capitán era Hikaru Matsuyama, Nana como la llamaba su hermana cariñosamente, se quedo sorprendida de los entrenamientos tan duros a los que se sometía el equipo en pleno invierno, jugando con el balon incluso cuando hacía bajo cero y la nieve tenía un grosor de 9 cm.  
Un día fue al campo, se sentó en las gradas junto con Sakura su hermana.

- No entiendo como pueden jugar con el frío que hace  
- Parecen buenos. Oye Nana desde cuando te interesa el futbol?. Antes en Tokyo no mostrabas tanto interés.  
- Pues la verdad, es que me empezó a interesar desde hace poco, desque empece a ver jugar al Furano. Estoy admirada de la fuerza de voluntad que tienen esos chicos para jugar así incluso a pesar de las inclemencias del tiempo.  
- Pues si, en eso te doy la razón hermanita. He visto que en el colegio hay un equipo de patinaje artistico, te podías apuntar?. A ti siempre se te dio bien.  
- No sé, patinar es una cosa, pero hacer piruetas sobre el hielo otra.  
- Vamos Nana, eras buena y no tiene por que interrumpir tus estudios, además así tendras algo en lo que ocuparte. Piensatelo vale.  
- De acuerdo.  
- Vale, pues nos vemos en casa, voy con mamá a la compra.  
- Ok.

Nanako siguio viendo jugar al equipo de su colegio, mientras pensaba en la idea que su hermana le había dado; el patinaje era un deporte que siempre le había gustado, pero nunca pensó formar parte de un equipo, no creía que fuera tan buena como para eso.  
Por fin el partido habia acabado, para su sorpresa, su presencia en los últimos tres partidos de entrenamiento no había pasado desapercibida. Un chico empezó a caminar hacia ella, llevaba el brazalete de capitán.

- Hola! Eres nueva en la ciudad, no te he visto por aquí antes?  
- Hola! Si, me mude hace poco. Jugais muy bien.  
- Gracias, mi nombre es Matsuyama Hikaru;  
- El mio es Matsushima Nanako. Mucho gusto! Bueno, lo siento pero ahora me tengo que ir.  
- Vale, supongo que nos veremos en otro partido de entrenamiento. Hasta otra.

Así comenzo una buena amistad, con el capitán del equipo; ambos se vieron antes de lo que esperaban, Hikaru no sabía que esa chica que había conocido durante el fin de semana iba a ir a su colegio.

Eran las 9 de la mañana, la profesora entro en clase, ordeno a sus alumnos que se sentaran, y comenzo por anunciar la presencia de una nueva alumna.

- Chicos! Sentaos por favor!. Hoy vamos a recibir a una nueva alumna, procede de Tokyo, espero que la trateis bien. ( Miro a la puerta, y le indicó que podía pasar). Presentaté a tus compañeros.  
- Si, profesora con mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Matsushima Nanako, me mude hace poco a la ciudad, provengo de Tokyo. Encantada.  
- Encantados Nanako, contestaron todos.

Nanako se sentó y comenzaron las clases. Durante los descansos sus compañeros se acercaron para hablar con ella, todos fueron muy amables, en especial congenió con dos chicas, que resultaron ser las managers del equipo de futbol, eran Fujisawa Yoshiko y Machida Machiko. Ambas sugirieron a Nanako que las acompañara después de clase, a conocer al resto del equipo Furano, allí pudo ver de nuevo a Matsuyama.

- Capitán, por ahí vienen las chicas, y parece que traen a alguien nuevo.  
- Hola chicos! Capitán!. Les presento a una nueva alumna, se llama Nanako.  
- Vaya, no sabía que vendrías a nuestro colegio.  
- Hola!. Si, es que no era seguro, y por eso no dije nada.  
- Pues bienvenida entonces.  
- Ya se conocían?  
- Si, es que en los últimos fines de semana antes de que comenzaran las clases, les he visto jugar en los partidos de entrenamiento; pero en realidad solo conocía al capitán. 

A partir de ese día, Nanako se unio al equipo Furano como manager junto con Yoshiko y Machiko, de quienes se hizo muy buena amiga. Fue a todos los partidos de entrenamiento, y se convirtió en una de las mejores de su clase, sacando muy buenas notas sobre todo en literatura y arte. A pesar de formar parte del grupo técnico del Furano, no dejo atrás su otra gran afición el patinaje, ya que también se unió al equipo participando en diversas competiciones regionales.

Continuaraaaa...


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

El Furano también debía participar en las competiciones regionales, si quería participar en el campeonato nacional. Nanako consiguio clasificarse para los nacionales de patinaje artistico juvenil, cosas que la sorprendió bastante; todos sus compañeros y amigos del furano estuvieron en las gradas para apoyarla, por su puesto en compañía de su hermana y su madre.

- No sabía que Nanako fuera tan buena.  
- Pues creo que ha dado la gran sorpresa, no sé como hace para combinar todo: estudios, patinaje, y ayudarnos con el equipo.  
- Si, es muy completa.  
- Mirá mamá, va a realizar un salto. Biennnnn, lo hizo perfecto. Creo que el patinaje la ha venido bien verdad mamá?   
- Si! Estoy muy orgullosa de ella, papá también lo estaría.  
- Venga mamá, no te pongas triste, y disfruta, que hoy esta bordando su patinaje. Y mirá todos sus amigos vinieron a verla, tiene una buena hinchada.  
Papa no querría vernos tristes, hay que seguir adelante, mirá como lo ha hecho ella.  
- Tienes razón.

Tras terminar su programa, Nanako fue con su entrenador a esperar las notas, el resto de patinadoras ya habían recibido su calificación. El momento de espera era muy tenso.  
Por fin se escucho por la megafonía: Las calificicaciones técnicas de Matsushima Nanako suman en total 10, las calificaciones artísticas suman otro 10.  
QUERIDOS ESPECTADORES TENEMOS CAMPEONA POR UNANIMIDAD, MATSUSHIMA NANAKO.

- Mamá! Ha ganado!   
- Aupa Nanakoooooooooo! gritaron todos sus amigos  
- Lo consiguio, Bieeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnn. gritaron Yoshiko y Machiko

Todos sus amigos fueron corriendo a la pista, para poder abrazarla y felicitarla, su madre esta llorando de felicidad. Para alegría de todos también el Furano consiguió clasificarse para el campeonato nacional de futbol. Nanako podría ir con ellos ya que el campeonato nacional de patinaje sería en un mes, y para el de futbol faltaban todavía unos meses. 

Continuaraaaaaaaaaaa


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Siento el gran retraso, pero he estado un tiempo sin ordenador, también quería disculparme por el error que se produjo en los dos anteriores capitulos, ya que no pertenecen a esta historia si no a otra con un nombre parecido, pero con distintos personajes, este si es el capitulo que sigue al capitulo 6, espero que les guste.

Cap 7

En un hospital de Tokyo

- Por favor Jun, no vuelvas a jugar al futbol, es peligroso para tí.  
- Mamá, necesito jugar al futbol, aunque sea malo para mi corazón. Por favor mamá entiendeme.  
- Querido dile algo, no puede seguir jugando es demasiado agotador para él.  
- Eso es cierto, pero no puedo quitarle lo que más quiere. Jun siempre he confiado en tí, confiaré en tu decisión, pero por favor si decides seguir jugando al futbol, que sean solo unos minutos como has hecho hasta ahora.  
- Gracias papá, seré responsable os lo prometo.

El Musashi formado por una selección de jugadores, estaba clasificado para el campeonato nacional juvenil, todos sus jugadores en general eran muy buenos, pero entre ellos destacaba un joven jugador al que se le conocía como " El as de cristal", su nombre era Jun Misugi. Según los expertos y los ojeadores, era el jugador más prometedor del futbol japones.

- Jun, deberías descansar, ahora que ya estamos en casa  
- Si mamá, me voy a mi habitación. Deseo estar solo.  
- De acuerdo hijo, cualquier cosa que necesites...  
- Si, no os preocupeis estoy bien.

Jun  
Por que mi madre no me entenderá, necesito jugar al futbol, aunque solo sean unos minutos, el balón siempre ha sido mi amigo, gracias a él, hice amigos, no quiero defraudar al resto de mis compañeros; ellos aman el futbol tanto como yo.  
Me gustaría que mis padres me apoyaran, en lugar de recriminarme e intentar convencerme de que lo abandone. ¿por qué no pueden apoyarme, por que no estan a mi lado sin más?.

Qué habrá sido de Nanako, espero que este bien; la muerte de su padre fue un gran golpe para ella. Desde que se fue con su familia no he vuelto a saber nada de ella, pero ahora que lo pienso, es una persona muy fuerte, con una gran fuerza de voluntad, creo que si se lo ha propuesto habrá salido adelante. No pude verla antes de que se marchara, pero le deseo lo mejor de todo corazón.

- Jun, tienes visita,  
- Ahora bajo, uhmmm, debe de ser Yayoi.  
( Bajo las escaleras, Yayoi estaba en la sala de esar).  
- Hola Yayoi!  
- Hola Jun, perdona que te moleste, sólo venía a saber como estabas, los chicos han preguntado por ti en el entrenamiento, y también el mister.  
- Estoy mejor, diles a los chicos que mañana iré al entrenamiento.  
- Me alegro, verte allí les animará.  
- Sabes quienes son los equipos que participarán en el campeonato?  
- Eh, Si. Por Hokkaido el Furano, por Shishuoka el Nankatsu, el Meiwa por Saitama, Hanawa SS por Akita, Azuma por Osaka.  
- Ahá, bien, pues quiero ir a ver a cada uno de estos equipos, cuando lleguen para el campeonato. Este año el Musashi será el campeón, y no quiero llevarme sorpresas.

- Hola chicos! Buenos días!  
- Hola Nanako! No te esperabamos tan pronto, con lo cerca que esta el campeonato nacional de patinaje, te hacíamos entrenando.  
- Ya he entrenado, me he levantado temprano.  
- Que¿Qué ya has entrenado, pero si son solo las 11 de la mañana.  
- Ya, Machiko, pero me he levantado a las 5 de la mañana, y he entrenado 4 horas. Esta tarde seguiré, pero ahora quiero estar con el Furano, no quiero abandonarles, quiero seguir apoyandoles. Han llegado al campeonato nacional y eso es importante.  
- Vaya, no sé como te da tiempo a tanto. Buenos días Nanako!  
- Hola Hikaru! Todo es organización. Pero y vosotros qué tal os veís de cara al campeonato?.  
- Pues bastante bien, esperamos ganarlo.  
- Seguro que sí, habeís trabajado mucho, el esfuerzo siempre es recompensado.  
- Venga chicos, a entrenar.

Los chicos entrenaro duro, Hikaru tenía un disparo muy potetente. Tras el entrenamiento Hikaru le pidio a Nanako que se quedara quería hablar con ella. Esto extrañó a Nanako, no sé imaginaba por que estaba tan serio el capitán del equipo.

- Dime Hikaru, estas muy serio, qué te preocupa?. Acaso estas preocupado por el campeonato?  
- Si, esa es una de las razones, pero no es eso de lo que te quería hablar. El otro día te vimos Yoshiko y yo por la calle con un ramo de flores, ella te llamó, pero no la oiste; decidimos seguirte. Nos llevamos una gran sorpresa, al verte entrar en el cementerio.  
- entiendo  
- No quisimos molestarte, pero después de que te fuiste, nos acercamos y vimos lo que ponía en la tumba. Yoshiko no te dijo nada, por miedo a que te enfadaras, pero es que apenas hablas de tí, y ... Por que no nos dijiste nada sobre la muerte de tu padre.

(Hikaru estaba muy serio, mirándola, esperando una respuesta por su parte, no queria juzgarla pero en todo este tiempo que ella llevaba en la ciudad, siempre los había apoyado, la había cogido cariño, era una gran amiga, y le dolia que ella no hubiera confiado ni si quiera en él, para contarle lo sucedido).

- Hikaru, no es que os lo quisiese esconder, es simplemente, que aunque pienso mucho en él, no hablo de él, por que sé que mi madre lo pasa muy mal. Cuando llegue aquí, en principio no iba a ser definitivo, mi vida estaba en Tokyo, mis amigos, todo. Pero mi madre no deseaba volver a Tokyo, por que allí lo pasó muy mal, aunque a mi no me gustó la idea de quedarme, acepte por ella. Me adapte aunque eche mucho de menos a mis amigos. Nunca pensé hacer tan buenos amigos aqui, pero siempre tuve algo muy claro, y es que tenía que seguir adelante con mi vida, tenía que seguir viviendo, por eso hago tantas cosas: patinar, estudiar, ser manager del equipo, me ayuda a estar ocupada, y a mirar la vida desde otro punto de vista.

Mi padre enfermó de cancer, no le dijimos nada a nadie, por que él no quería que nadie lo supiera, lo pasé muy mal, lloraba en silencio, cuando él no me viera, por que no deseaba que me viera mal. Abandone mis estudios, mi madre, mi hermana y yo nos apoyabamos las unas a las otras; pero aún así la vida en el hospital era muy triste, sólo encontraba paz cuando estaba con...  
- Con?  
- ehmm, con un amigo que conocí en el hospital, hablabamos de tonterías, de cosas vanas. Me dio mucha pena marcharme, no pude despedirme de él. Pero cuando llegue aquí me di cuenta de que la vida seguía y que tenía que seguir con ella. No os dije nada, por que no quería preocuparos.  
- Vaya, lo siento de verdad. Cuando te vi me preocupaste, es sólo que tu has hecho tanto por nosotros, que me gustaría que contases conmigo para lo que sea.  
- Gracias, Hikaru. Ahora estoy bien, supongo que debí contarte esto antes, no quería preocuparte; eres un gran amigo, y aunque no lo creas tú y los demás han sido un gran apoyo.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8

Ambos se miraron, Hikaru estaba feliz, ya que por fin sentía que de algún modo le habia devuelto a Nanako todo el apoyo que ella le había ofrecido durante estos meses. Estaba dispuesto a seguir apoyandola en todo lo que necesitase.  
Nanako estaba más tranquila, y feliz, por que en Hikaru había encontrado a un verdadero amigo.

Pronto llegó el momento de seguir apoyando a Nanako, había llegado el campeonato nacional de patinaje artístico juvenil, que tenía lugar en Aomori en la región de Tohoku.  
El campeonato femenino se componía de un programa corto con una serie de pasos obligatorios, que era el clasificatorio, y un programa libre con música elegida por las patinadoras.

Tras el programa corto, Nanako ocupaba la segunda posición tras Shiori Iuchi, quien había sido la campeona en el campeonato anterior, y quería revalidar sus título. Tras Nanako se encontraba la subcampeona nacional Miki Onda, debía mantener el mismo nivel si queria optar a medalla.

Tanto su madre como su hermana la habían acompañado hasta Aomori, y también lo habían hecho sus compañeros de colegio y amigos. Después de la jornada de descansó, llegó la fase final.  
El resto de las medallas ya habían sido concedidas, tanto las de parejas y danza como la masculina, sólo quedaba la final femenina.

Hikaru, Machiko y Yoshiko se sentaron al lado de la madre y la hermana de Nanako, todos estaban muy nerviosos, puede que Nanako se convirtiera en la campeona más joven del campeonato, ya que tenía tan solo 19 años, mientras que Shiori Iuchi, lo había sido con 21.  
Por fin salieron las patinadoras a la pista, para realizar el calentamiento, Nanako saldría en el último grupo.

La espera valio la pena, había un altisimo nivel, por fin tras Miki Onda salio Nanako, escogio como música " El Invierno" de Vivaldi, realizo dos cuadruples, uno de ellos en compinación con un triple axel, unos ángeles preciosos, y por último una serie de piruertas, y pasos en linea, para dar fin a su programa con la pirueta billman. Tras ella solo quedaba por salir Shiori Iuchi, quien también realizó un programa espléndido, pero con algunos fallos en la recepción de los saltos.  
Después de escuchar las calificaciones de Iuchi, Nanako permaneció en la primera posición, había conseguido mantenerse, logro el campeonato nacional.

Había conseguido una de sus metas, le dedico el campeonato a su padre, y aunque no lo dijo, en su corazón también le dedicaba el campeonato a Jun. Ahora solo debía pensar en el campeonato nacional. Lo que no se imaginaba es que viajar a Tokyo para este evento, le depararía una gran sorpresa...

Pero esto en el próximo capitulo.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9

Al fin llegaron a Tokyo, al campeonato nacional, los chicos estaban muy nerviosos, no así Nanako que ya conocía la ciudad. Tuvo lugar el sorteo, y también las primeras eliminatorias. 

Durante una de ellas, que tenía lugar entre el Meiwa y el Nankatsu, Nanako tuvo la impresión de ver en las gradas a un fantasma, era alguien que se parecía a Jun; pero de repente desapareció. Esta eliminatoria fue considerada casi una final, incluso fue televisada.  
Nanako acompañó a Hikaru, junto con los demás miembros del equipo a verla en primera linea en uno de los laterales del campo; el partido acabó en empate.

Los partidos se fueron sucediendo, el Furano paso todas las eliminatorias, hasta que llegó el partido contra el Meiwa, donde a pesar de jugar un explendido partido, donde Hikaru marco dos goles, fueron vencidos por el Meiwa por tan solo un gol de diferencia.  
Aún así Matsuyama decidió quedarse a ver la última eliminatoria, ya que de ella dependía el equipo que se enfrentaría al Meiwa, y aunque nadie lo dijera abiertamente, nadie deseaba ver ganador a Hyoga; además en el Nankatsu jugaba un viejo conocido que jugo con el Furano antes de llegar Nanako, no era otro que Taro Misaki, quien con Tsubasa Ozhora formaban el Golden Combi del campeonato.

- Nanako voy a ver la eliminatoria entre el Musashi y el Nankatsu, quieres venir, es un partido interesante.  
- De acuerdo, tengo curiosidad de ver quien gana, para saber quien se enfrentara a Hyoga, ese chico no me gusta nada, no juega limpio. Si te soy sincera, ya que nosotros no pudimos llegar a la final, prefiero que gane cualquier equipo antes que el Meiwa.  
- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Vamos...

Ambos fueron de camino, se unieron a ellos Yoshiko, Machiko y los demás del equipo, se colocaron cerca del campo. Los jugadores salieron al campo precedidos del cuerpo arbitral, Nanako no pudo creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos, el capitán del Musashi no era otro que Jun.

- Nanako! Qué te pasa, estas bien?  
- Eh! Si, solo que el capitán del Musashi, me resulta familiar.   
- Quien Jun Misugi, es un gran jugador, le llaman "el as de cristal", es el jugador más prometedor de nuestro futbol.   
- Ah si?

Nanako estaba más que sorprendida; al fin el partido comenzó el Musashi era un equipo muy fuerte, muy compenetrado, y su capitán alguien que daba las ordenes oportunas en el momento oportuno, sorprendió al Golden Combi en varias ocasiones.  
Durante el segundo tiempo tuvo lugar algo que conmocionó, en especial a Nanako, Jun Misugi se derrumbó en el campo, se llevaba la mano al corazón, fue entonces cuando las dudas de Nanako se hiceron hechos, estaba enfermo del corazón, por eso estuvo en el hospital todos esos, por eso estaba en cardiología.

- Era por eso  
- Qué dices Nanako?  
- Así que por eso estabas en el hospital aquellos días?   
- De que hablas Nanako, que hospital, es que conocías a Jun?  
- Si, le vi muchas veces en el hospital, cuando mi padre estaba enfermo. Pero no puede ser, no puede estar tan grave.

Hikaru miró a Nanako, estaba conmocionada, como no la había visto nunca, la expresión en su cara era de terror, estaba a punto de llorar. Entonces comprendió que aquello que le contó una vez, sobre el apoyo que recibió de un amigo en el hospital durante la enfermedad de su padre,se trataba de Jun Misugi. 

Mientras tanto en el campo, el entrenador estaba a punto de sustituirlo, cuando le pidio por favor, que no lo hiciera. El entrenador dijo que confiaba en su decisión; se levantó a duras penas, todos los jugadores de su equipo estaban a su alrededor, al igual que Tsubasa, quien hasta ese momento había sido incapaz de jugar como es debido.

- Capitán!- gritaron todos  
- Chicos, estoy bien. No os lo había dicho hasta ahora, por que no quería preocuparos, pero estoy muy enfermo del corazón, por eso solo había jugado unos minutos. Pero decidí jugar este partido por que por fin había encontrado un rival de mi talla, Tsubasa es único, y quería que mi partido de despedida fuera especial, contra alguien especial.  
- Así que Jun esta enfermo...- dijo Ryo Ishizaki  
- Eso, no importa  
- Pero Tsubasa, he dicho que no importa. Precisamente por que es su último partido, se merece tener un rival en condiciones, así que jugaremos como lo hemos hecho normalmente.  
- Gracias Tsubasa.

El segundo tiempo fue magnifico, los dos capitanes lucharon con toda sus fuerzas por llevar a su equipo a la victoria, al terminar el partido Jun tuvo que ser llevado al hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10

Todos sus compañeros acudieron también al hospital, pero el médico no les dejo verle debido al agotamiento.

En el lugar de concentración del Furano, todos estaba ya cerca de irse a dormir, excepto Nanako, que estaba en la terraza.

- Nanako, no puedes dormir?  
- Hola Yoshiko, no, no puedo dormir.  
- Te sucede algo?  
- No, por que lo dices?.  
- Por que en el campo nos preocupaste mucho a Hikaru y a todos. Te pusiste palida cuando viste a Jun Misugi.  
- Ya, lo siento, no quería preocuparos.  
- Es él, verdad?  
- Hikaru,  
- Es él, quien te apoyo cuando tu padre estuvo enfermo verdad?.   
- Supongo que a ti y a Yoshiko no os puedo mentir.  
- Si, fue Jun quien estuvo en el hospital conmigo, no sabía que era jugador de futbol, ni que estaba enfermo.  
- Por eso, te ha afectado tanto?  
- Si Yoshiko, es algo dificil de entender, pero cuando estuvo conmigo, me dio fuerzas para seguir luchando, me dijo que no dejara de sonreir a mi padre, ni a la vida, por que eso era la mejor ayuda que podría recibir. Me dijo, que mi padre lo único que quería, era alguien a su lado que le entendiera y le apoyara en sus decisiones. Y esas palabras, me hicieron más llevadera la enfermedad, y también fueron esas palabras, las que me hicieron pensar cuando llegue a Sapporo, que la vida sigue y que hay que vivirla.  
- Vaya, pues te dio un buen consejo. Me alegro que lo siguieras, y que decidieras quedarte con nosotros.   
- Hikaru!. Siempre tan buen amigo. Sin ninguno de vosotros habría sido lo mismo. Ahora, he de hacer algo yo por él, me llevas al hospital?.  
- Si, claro.

En el hall del hospital, Nanako volvió de nuevo a encontrarse con alguien de su pasado.

- Kyoko!  
- Nanako, Nanako!  
- Por que no me dijistes que Jun estaba enfermo?  
- Lo siento, pero él no quiso que lo supieras, no queria que te ocupases también de él.  
- Donde esta, quiero verlo?  
- Nanako, ojalá lo supiera, pero se escapo del hospital.  
- Qué, Por qué?  
- Verás, mi madre siempre ha sido muy reticente, a dejarle jugar al futbol, es lo que más quiere, pero ella se niega, y Jun a tenido que jugar muchas veces a escondidas, hasta ahora siempre había podido convencer a mis padres para jugar, pero a partir de ahora no sé que va a pasar, no lo sé, por que a mi no me cuentan nada.  
- Tranquila Kyoko, no llores, seguro que hay alguna solución. Vamos a buscarle. Este es Hikaru Matsuyama, es un buen amigo, él nos ayudará.  
- Hola, encantada!. Los demás también le están buscando.

En el campo de futbol de Tokyo:

- Tsubasa, estas seguro, de que estará aquí?  
- Si, miradle.  
- Hola, Tsubasa!  
- Hola, Jun! Todos están muy preocupados.  
- Siento haber preocupado a todo el mundo, quería ver el campo por última vez.  
- Jooo, yo que estoy sano como un roble, puedo jugar, y soy un manta, y alguien como Jun, es injusto.  
- Eso no pasará por mucho tiempo, he decidido operarme, y cuando me recupere, podré jugar al futbol de nuevo.  
- Eso es una gran noticia. Qué tal si le manteamos, para darle animos.  
- Ryo, no podemos, podemos hacerle daño.  
- Pues manteamos a Tsubasa en su lugar.

En otra parte del campo, sus padres llegaban, para voler a llevarlo al hospital, se estaban acercando al campo, al mismo tiempo que Kyoko, Hikaru y nuestros protagonistas.

- Kyoko, qué haces aquí?  
- He venido a ver a mi hermano, Juuunnnn! (Kyoko corrió a abrazarlo).  
- Jun no debiste haberte ido así?  
- Lo siento mamá.  
- Kyoko quienes son estos jovenes que te acompañan?  
- Siento no haberme presentando, soy Hikaru Matsuyama, y ella es Matsushima Nanako.  
- Hola! Encantada Señora Misugi!  
- Tu eres Nanako Matsushima?  
- Qué pasa querido?  
- Ha salido en las noticias, es la campeona nacional de patinaje artistico más joven.  
- Anda, pues es muy guapa.  
- Callate Ryo,( le dio una colleja)  
- Muchas Gracias, Ryo, te llamas así no?.  
- Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos, Jun espero que la operación vaya bien, para volver a jugar contigo.  
- Gracias a todos!.

Todos se retiraron, hasta que solo quedaron en el campo Kyoko, Hikaru, los Señores Misugi, Kyoko y Jun.

- Vamonos Jun, no debes estar aquí, no quiero que vuelvas a un campo de futbol.  
- Pero mamá, el futbol es su deporte preferido, no puedes quitarselo.  
- Silencio Kyoko!.  
- Señora, no me parece justo lo que esta haciendo. Entiendo como se siente, pero si se opone a lo que su hijo quiere, no conseguirá nada, salvo hacerle infeliz.  
- No tienes derecho, el futbol es un deporte con demasiados riesgos para su salud.  
- Puede que sea así, pero sé por experiencia propia que sobreprotegiendole no lograra nada. Hace algunos meses, alguien me dijo, que para ayudar a una persona enferma, no hace falta hacer grandes hazañas, sino darle su apoyo, entender como se siente y compartir muchas de sus aficiones, y simplemente entregarle una sonrisa, esas cosas tan simples, sirven para hacer a una persona feliz.  
Sé que quiere lo mejor para su hijo, pero a lo mejor debería pensar que el futbol es lo mejor para él, ya que le hace feliz, y con una cosa tan simple como un balon ha hecho grandes amigos.  
- Tiene razón querida, si Jun quiere jugar al futbol que juegue, si es lo que le hace feliz.  
- Pero querido, es peligroso.  
- Pero más peligroso es que este en una burbuja, aún le queda mucho por vivir, es mejor que sea feliz. Dime quien te dio ese consejo?  
- Es de su propio hijo, me lo dio antes de fallecer mi padre en un hospital.  
- Uhmmm, me lo suponía 

Los Misugi llevaron a Hikaru y Nanako al hotel de concentración del Furano, Nanako quedó en visitar a Jun en el hospital al día siguiente.

Pero esto en el próximo capitulo...


	11. Chapter 11

Cap 11

Al día siguiente como había quedado Nanako se dirigía al hospital de Tokyo donde estaba ingresado Jun. El hotel de concentración no estaba lejos del hospital, así decicidio acudir dando un paseo, éste le vendría bien para despejarse.

Yoshiko se había ofrecido a ir con ella, pero Nanako prefirió ir sola, así se lo hizo saber, y le dijo que no iba a esperar a Hikaru, quien el día anterior tb le había hecho el mismo ofrecimiento, así que le pidio que Yoshiko le informara de su marcha para que éste no se preocupase.

Al llegar al hospital, preguntó en recepción donde estaba la habitación, pero alguien se anticipo a la enfermera.

- La habitación es la 205, en la segunda planta.  
- Así es, es la habitación que le indica el joven.  
- Jun, qué haces levantado, vas a coger frío.  
- Hola! Buenos días . Salí a dar un paseo, pero esta vez pedi permiso a las enfermeras de mi planta.  
- Ah! ufff, (respira tranquila). Tus padres todavía no llegaron?  
- No, dijeron que vendrían un poco más tarde.  
- Ah, tú madre qué tal esta, espero que este más tranquila.  
- Si, ayer después de dejarme aquí, quería quedarse a pasar la noche, pero la convenci para que se fuera a casa, la prometí que no me volvería a escapar.  
- .  
- Paseamos por el jardin?  
- uhmm, uhmm, de acuerdo. ( Por qué estoy nerviosa, no es la primera vez que paseamos los dos solos).

Pasearon durante un rato, sin decir ni una palabra, Nanako se sentía nerviosa pero también muy preocupada, y también muy triste, Jun lo notó y le preguntó, aunque ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

- Estas bien?  
- Eh, Por que lo preguntas?  
- Te pusistes triste, lo note.  
- Se me había olvidado que contigo el disimular no vale.  
- Con Hikaru te funciona?  
- Con Hikaru, no tampoco. En realidad al principio disimulaba y hacía oidos sordos a su preguntas, pero entonces él se enfadaba muchisimo, y si estabamos en el campo no hacía nada más que tirar disparos a puerta cada vez más fuertes, incluso llegaba a pasarse muchos días sin hablarme, la pobre Yoshiko intentaba mediar, pero nunca conseguía nada.  
Hikaru es muy orgulloso, se porta con los miembros del equipo como si fuese su padre, si pasa algo intenta arreglarlo, y cuando no puede le puede el sentimiento de impotencia y la rabia por no poder hacer nada.  
- Entiendo. Si no me equivoco tuvo que tener mucha paciencia contigo, tú también eres muy orgullosa, cabezota, y a veces desconfiada incluso contigo misma.  
- Vaya, has pensado en estudiar psicología, sería una buena opción, se te da bastante bien saber lo que le pasa a los demás.  
Lo siento, olvida lo que he dicho, no me hagas caso.  
- No es psicología, es conocer a la persona, Nana  
- Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me llamaba así, a parte de mis padres y mi hermana. Por que nunca me dijiste que estabas enfermo?.  
- Pense en hacerlo, pero...  
- Pero, Kyoko me dijo que no querías preocuparme. Fui tonta al no darme cuenta de por que estabas en el hospital en cardiología. Cuando te vi allí la primera vez, se me pasó por la cabeza pensar que estabas enfermo, pero no sé por qué esa idea se me fue de la cabeza.  
- Nanako, si no te lo dije, fue por que no quería preocuparte, evite muchas veces que Kyoko te lo dijera, lo estabas pasando mal, aunque intentaras fingir que estabas bien, no queria darte otra mala noticia. No quería ver la tristeza en tus ojos, la tristeza que veo ahora.

(Nanako estaba callada, sabía que Jun tenía razón, el que alguien la conociera también la molestaba, pero en el fondo le agradaba, en ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta, de lo que había echado de menos a Jun, su compañía, y también se dio cuenta de que podría perderle en esa operación. Las lágrimas se le escaparon).

- Eh, tranquila, sé lo que estas pensando. ( Le ofreció un pañuelo).  
- El qué,  
- En mi operación. Sé que va a salir bien, y podré cumplir mi sueño de volver a jugar al futbol.  
- Lo siento, ( se seco las lágrimas y se guardo el pañuelo en un bolsillo, esbozo una sonrisa).  
- Así me gusta, que sonrias.  
- Entiendo por que tu padre confiaba en ti, y te dejaba jugar, eres muy responsable, y seguro de ti mismo. Yo también voy a confiar en tí, para tu recuperación, te prometo no volver a llorar, y si tus padres me lo permiten, vendré a verte al hospital.  
- Me alegrará volver a verte, y mantener conversaciones como aquellas otra vez.  
- Ahora será mejor que me vaya, ya llevamos mucho rato aquí, no puedes pasar tanto tiempo fuera de la habitación.

Nanako acompañó a Jun a su habitación, allí estaban sus padres, quienes habían sido informados por la enfermera, de la salida de su hijo con Nanako, ésta les saludo, y se despidió. Durante el camino de vuelta, su corazón estaba más tranquilo, y radiante de felicidad.


	12. Chapter 12

Cap 12

En el hotel de concentración del Furano, Hikaru que ya sabía por Yoshiko que Nanako se había marchado a ver a Jun, decició esperarla en el vestíbulo, ni si quiera acudió a desayunar.

Durante el desayuno:

- Yoshiko qué te sucede?  
- Eh! Nada por qué lo dices Machiko?  
- Se te nota en la cara, qué ha pasado con el capitán?.   
- Con él, nada, esta esperando a Nanako en el vestíbulo.   
- Y, vamos Yoshiko, a mi no me engañas, te gustaría con él, por que no vas?  
- tanto se me nota?.  
- Si,   
- Nanako me da envidia, todavia recuerdo el dia que el capitan y ella se conocieron, y también recuerdo todos y cada uno de los día siguientes. Ojalá yo tuviera una relación como la que tiene ella con el capitan.  
- Yoshiko, estas enamorada de él, verdad, diselo, dile lo que sientes.  
- Se nota que le gusta Nanako, no tendría ninguna oportunidad, me conformo con ser su amiga.

En el vestíbulo del mismo hotel.

- Hikaru, qué haces en el vestíbulo?  
- Se te ve feliz, Yoshiko me dio tu recado, deberias haber dejado que fuera contigo.  
- Estoy bien, muy feliz. No sé como explicarlo, pero estar de nuevo a su lado, me ha sentado muy bien, me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que lo echaba de menos, su compañía, su seguridad a la hora de afrontar las cosas que pasan.  
- Me alegro; Nana, creo que te estas enamorando, o mejor dicho lo estabas ya.  
- Lo sé Hikaru, me siento bien, pero también me da mucho miedo, tengo miedo a perderle en esa operación. Dios, creo que hacia mucho tiempo que no tenía tanto miedo.  
- Me alegro por ti, pero promete que no te olvidaras de tus amigos de Sapporo, a ninguno nos gustaría perderte.  
- Claro que no, tonto, por su puesto que no me vais a perder, os quiero muchisimo, jamás os podré olvidar. Os portasteis muy bien conmigo, y tú tuviste mucha paciencia conmigo. Pero ahora me contestas a lo que te pregunte, por qué no fuiste a desayunar?.  
- Por quería esperarte, quería saber como estabas, y qué tal te había ido todo.  
- Gracias, pero creo que ya es hora de que te diga algo, por que por lo que veo no te entera de nada capitán matsuyama o si te enteras?  
- Y ahora por que me llamas por mi apellido?.  
- No te has dado cuenta, Yoshiko te quiere, y no solo como amigo. Hikaru, por favor, no eres ciego, te conozco, y sé que tu sientes algo por ella; no me lo niegues, por que me di cuenta de que a veces la evitas.  
- Tienes razón, pero es que no sé como acercarme a ella.   
- Anda, y como te acercas a mi?.  
- Tú eres distinta, contigo no me cuesta hablar.  
- Hikaru, no digas eso, eso te pasa, por que te gusta. Eso va poco a poco.  
- Y desde cuando sabes que me interesa?  
- Desde hace mucho, supongo que las cosas y los sentimientos se ven mejor cuando los ves desde fuera. Y solo hay que ver las miradas que la diriges.  
Hikaru, eres el mejor amigo que podría tener, pero también eres el mejor novio que podría tener Yoshiko, acercate a ella, para ella eres el jugador más prometedor de todo el campeonato, y lo eres aunque pierdas. Hazme caso.


	13. Chapter 13

Cap 13

- Papa, puedes conseguirme el teléfono del hotel donde se encuentra el Furano?  
- Claro hijo. Lo buscare en la guía.  
- Gracias.  
- Hijo, te gusta esa chica verdad?  
- Si, mamá, la quiero. Por ella, es otro motivo por el que estoy dispuesto a operarme.  
- Me alegro, de que tengas una compañía como ella, parece buena chica.  
Aquí tienes el teléforno. Es 626540133600.  
- Gracias.

Sus padres se retiraron. Jun marco el número indicado.

- Moshi, Moshi,  
- Hola! Misugi Jun al habla, podría hablar con Matsushima Nanako.  
- Misugi Jun! Soy Matsuyama Hikaru, estas bien?  
- Ah, Matsuyama, si estoy bien. Todavía sigo en el hospital.  
- Espero que te recuperes, ya voy a llamar a Nana.

( de cara a la sala)  
- Nana!  
- Dime Hikaru, pasa algo, me iba a patinar?  
- No, nada, te llaman al tlf, ponte por favor.  
- De acuerdo, allí esta Yoshiko, así que ya sabes, lanzate. Ella no te va a esperar toda la vida.

Otra vez al tlf:

- Moshi Moshi  
- Nana!  
- Jun, qué sorpresa (Pom, Pom, se cae al suelo de rodillas)   
- Qué te ha pasado, he oido un golpe?  
- Nada, que me caído al suelo de la sorpresa.  
- Nana, espero que estes bien, y que no te hayas hecho daño.  
- Estoy bien. Pero ha pasado algo, no me asustes.  
- Tranquila, todo esta bien. Solo que quería pedirte un favor. Me gustaría que vinieras al hospital, esta tarde entro en quirófano, y me gustaría verte antes de la operación.   
- Esta tarde, tan pronto,  
- Si, lo he pedido yo, no quiero esperar más. Por favor ven.  
- De acuerdo.

Tras colgar, Nanako estaba pálida, le pidio a Machiko que se quedara con los patines, diciendo que se tenía que ir, estaba a punto de salir corriendo, cuando Hikaru y Yoshiko la pararon. Hikaru no la quería dejar marchar, al menos sola. Pero no pudo pararla, Nanako se marcho sin decir ni pio.

Cuando llego al hospital estaba tremendamente preocupada, aterrada, temblando de miedo.

- Hola Srta Matsushima, el sr Misugi no esta en la habitación habitual, esta en otra en la octava planta, cerca de los quirofanos. La esta esperando.  
- Muchas Gracias.

Al llegar arriba, sintio el mismo terror, que sintio durante los tres meses que estuvo en el hospital con su padre. La situación le recoradaba al corredor de la muerte. Alguien la saco de su trance. 

- Nanako! Te llamas así verdad?  
- Así es , Sr Misugi.  
- Gracias por venir, y por apoyar a mi hijo. Esta dentro, te esta esperando.

Nanako entro, con mucho miedo, tristeza en sus ojos.

- Gracias por venir. Sé que este sitio no te trae buenos recuerdos.  
- De nada. Jun, espero verte aquí cuando salgas de la operación.   
- Te lo prometo me verás. No solo me opero por el futbol, tb lo hago por mi, y tb por ti.  
- Por mi?  
- Si, Nana, quiero demostrarte, que pase lo que pase hay que seguir luchando, tu padre lucho para vivir, pero no lo logro, tu luchaste por sobreponerte y lo hiciste. Quiero demostrarte que no todas las batallas se pierden. A mi me queda mucho por vivir, y no quiero dejarte sola.  
- Jun!  
- Lo siento, pero es hora Jun de que vayamos a quirófano.  
Los familiares podreís esperar en la sala de espera, pero la operación es muy larga. En cuanto todo este, saldrá el médico a informarles.


	14. Chapter 14

Cap 14

La enfermera salio llevandose a Jun en una silla de ruedas de camino al ascensor que le llevaría a la planta de quirófanos.  
Su madre estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, el sr Misugi intentaba tranquilizarla, aunque era obvio que él también estaba muy preocupado; la operación iba a ser muy larga, así que todos tendrían que calmar los animos.

Nanako   
Por favor, que salga de la operación, se merece tanto vivir, por favor que viva; no me quites a otra persona por favor, no lo soportaría. No sé si sería capaz de salir adelante de nuevo.

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, los padres de Jun y ella estaban sentados en la sala de espera de los quirofanos, ninguno hablaba, el silencio era imperturbable. Nanako no era la primera vez que sufría esta espera, aunque a su padre no le habian operado, había esperado largo y tendido a ver los resultados que producía la quimioterapia, rezando para que provocará en su papa una mejoría pero por desgracia no fue así.

- Ire a por una tila.  
- Gracias.  
- Tranquila querida, Jun es fuerte, y saldrá de esto.  
- Eso espero. Jun tiene suerte de tenerla a su lado no crees?  
- Si querida, es una muchacha con una gran fortaleza, y el cariño que tiene a nuestro hijo es totalmente sincero.  
- Aquí tiene señora, esta algo caliente, es mejor que se la tome despacio.  
- Gracias,  
- De nada, si necesitan algo más, solo tienen que decirlo.  
- Gracias de corazón, por quedarte aquí con él, con nosotros.  
- De nada, es un placer. Estoy segura que saldrá por esa puerta sano y salvo.

En otro lugar de la ciudad.

- Taro!  
- Hikaru, qué haces tú por aquí?  
- He venido a deciros a ti y a Tsubasa, que hoy estan operando a Jun Misugi, me llamó Nanako, y me dijo que Jun la habia llamado para que fuera a verle antes de que entrara en quirofano.  
- En serio?  
- Si, Tsubasa. Ahora mismo le deben estar operando. Nanako me ha dicho que sus padres también están allí. También os venía a preguntar si os venis al hospital, Yoshiko y yo vamos a ir.  
- Por su puesto, nosotros dos iremos también.

En el hospital:

- Nanako!  
- Hikaru, qué haceis aquí?  
- Queríamos saber si se sabía algo, hemos venido a apoyarlo, y a apoyarte.  
- Nanako quienes son ellos?.  
- Sr Misugi son amigos de su hijo, han venido para darles su apoyo a ustedes y a Jun.  
- Muchas Gracias, chicos, gracias por ser amigos de Jun.  
- Querida estas bien?  
- Si, solo que dio una bajada de tensión.  
- Debes tranquilizarte, tomate el té que te trajo Nanako. 

- Nana, tú estás bien?  
- Si, más o menos, ya sé lo que es estar un hospital, así que intento mantener la calma.  
- Sale unos médicos del quirófano.  
- Doctor, digame algo, por favor, digame, mi hijo...


	15. Chapter 15

Cap 15

- doctor digame algo por favor, mi hijo...  
- tranquilicese señora Misugi, la operación ha sido todo un éxito, su hijo ahora mismo esta en la UVI, por que necesita reposo la operacion fue muy larga, pero creemos que todo salio bien.   
- Gracias a dios,   
- Gracias doctor, por todos sus esfuerzos.  
- De nada, y ahora será mejor que vayan a la cafetería y se tomen algo, más adelante podrán entrar a verle. 

Tras unos dias en observación y unas semanas en la planta de cardiología del hospital, al fin Jun pudo salir de él, salio caminado por su propio paso, acompañado de sus padres. 

- Papa, Mamá, me podeis llevar a ver al Furano  
- Estas seguro?  
- Si, por favor.  
- De acuerdo hijo, te llevaremos allí.

Mientras su padre iba manejando, Jun no podía dejar de pensar en ver a todos sus amigos, pero sobre todo a Nanako, estaría todavia en Tokyo, esperaba que si.

- Hola, esta aquí Hikaru Matsuyama?  
- Ey, no es ese Jun Misugi  
- Hola! Soy Machiko, y ella es Yoshiko. Ya saliste del hospital?  
- Hola, así es. Estoy buscando a Hikaru y a Nanako.  
- Pues Nanako no sé donde esta, llevo dos dias sin verla; aunque no es de extrañar, normalmente cuando no esta con el equipo o esta con Hikaru o esta entrenando.  
- Pero no sé donde, aunque ahora que lo pienso Machiko, ella si conoce Tokyo.  
- Anda! Mira, allí esta el capitan. Capitán!  
- Hola Machiko, Yoshiko, Jun?  
- Me alegro que ya hayas salido del hospital, pero por que no llamaste a Nana, ella se alegrara.  
- Hola! Quería que me dijeras donde esta, o me llevaras con ella.  
- Pues lleva toda la semana entrenado desde las 6 de la mañana hasta que anochece, yo no conozco mucho Tokyo, pero creo que esta en el estadio donde se jugo la final, pero en las pistas de hielo.  
- Ya sé donde es, pues voy a verla.  
- Espera te acompaño.  
- Nosotras también vamos. 

En el Tokyo Dome

- Ah, tengo que conseguir esta convinación, necesito los cuadruples, para el ejercicio libre del próximo campeonato.  
- Vaya, Vaya, Matsushima entrenando  
- Yagudin, qué haces por Japon, no estas muy lejos normalmente solo entrenas en Estados Unidos con Tarasova.  
- Si, pero los próximos juegos olimpicos van a ser en Aomori, oi que estabas en la capital y decidí acercarme a verte. Eres buena.  
- Gracias! Tú también. Pero ojalá me saliera el cuadruple tou lou.  
- Es un salto para la competición masculina, claro que si consigues hacerlo, no habrá nadie que te consiga vencer. Debes sobregirarte más para conseguir el cuadruple, y adelantar más el pie izquierdo.  
Por cierto, es cierto, qué tu enamorado es un jugador de futbol de la liga nacional de futbol?  
- Si  
- He oido que estaba enfermo del corazón, espero que se recupere, aunque si tiene la garra que tú tienes en la pista seguro que lo conseguira. Por cierto no he venido, solo para esto, Tatiana Tarasova, se ha fijado en ti, dentro de un mes, realizara un seminario de patinaje para los mejores patinadores amateurs, aquí te dejo tu inscripción, quiere que estes allí ,y yo también, eres buena, y el futuro del patinaje.  
- Gracias!  
- Vas a aceptar verdad?  
- Jun! Saliste del hospital? o te has escapado?  
- Sali  
- Pero deberías estar en casa, descansando.  
- No queria esperar para verte, Hikaru amablemente me ha acompañado.   
(Nanako salio a abrazarle). Ahora quiero verte patinar, quiero ver lo buena que eres, quiero verte luchar en la pista.

Así acabo una etapa en la vida de Jun Misugi, su corazón estaba sano, tenía a unos padres que le querian, y a una persona muy especial en su vida. Nanako también habia encontrado la paz, su futuro en el patinaje, y a la persona que más quería en el mundo; Jun y ella empezaron una relación, él la acompañó al seminario, y al campeonato dos meses después, y ella cuando él estuvo totalmente recuperado, no se perdio ninguno de sus partidos. El as de cristal encontro a la reina del hielo, juntos demostraron que no todo es imposible, y algo muy muy importante lo que se hace con amor es imposible de vencer, por tanto **Amor es Poder. **


End file.
